zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Cats on Outback Island
During Valentine´s Day, it was very common for most mammals in Zootopia to take the day off to spend it with their loved ones, whether it´d be at a night out or a simple stay at home. Most couples used the day to its full potential, from Nick and Judy to Bogo and Gazelle. One of these mammals who took a day off too during that day was also one of the most hard-working mammals in the whole city. She was Fabienne Growley, the famous news anchor, who was currently dating Renato Manchas, a limo driver from Rainforest District. It was going to be a big day for them indeed, especially after a lucky surprise that Fabienne didn´t expect. She had won a trip for two to Outback Island from a sweepstake contest. Even though not many mammals won those, Fabienne still tried them out just for the fun of it, and now she had gotten lucky. The snow leopard was excited. The beaches, hotels and restaurants of Outback Island were often considered some of the city´s best, and she couldn´t wait to experience them with her jaguar boyfriend. The day took place during Friday, and they would spend the entire weekend there. Fabienne was currently at her apartment, explaining the news to Manchas on phone. He too sounded excited. "Wow! You actually won a holiday trip for two? I can´t believe it!" his voice said. "Yes, it is true. Now what do you say...if we have a little day off there together? Just two big cats hanging out together under the bright sun. Surely beats the cold February weather at Downtown", Fabienne said. "Sure! Big has given me a day off during Friday because of Valentine´s Day too. I can´t wait to taste the shrimp on the barbie and go through the shopping streets with you, kitty", Manchas said. Fabienne blushed. The jaguar always loved to call his girlfriend that, which she found cute. Manchas was always a sweet boyfriend anyway; he volunteered to give Fabienne a ride home every time she was moving around the same are as he was, and he often picked the best flowers in town for her, with the help of his friend Emmitt Otterton. "Very well. I´ll be booking the hotel rooms and restaurants. I´ve already checked out the restaurant guide to Outback Island and found the right ones for us. How about we meet at the pier on Friday morning at nine o´clock? There´s a boat to the island around that time", Fabienne explained. "Sounds good. See you then. And remember to pack the sunscreen!" Manchas reminded. "See you, honey!" the snow leopard said as she ended the call. She couldn´t wait for the next day, so she went to pack all of her belongings already, from passports to evening dresses and swimwear. Fabienne was the kind of person who had a good timing on preparing for journeys like this. After such a long week of hard work with her colleague, Peter Moosebridge, a break like this was more than welcome. Finally, the day came. Fabienne met Manchas at the pier, who wished her a Happy Valentine´s Day and handed her a nice bouquet too. She thanked the jaguar warmly with a hug right before the two entered the boat. It all started to look promising to her. It took only a couple of hours until they finally made it to the Island. Like Sahara Square, Outback Island was warm and sunny throughout the year, which made it perfect for weekend getaways. All the shopping streets and beaches were bustling with activity too. The hotel Fabienne and Manchas had picked out wasn´t bad either. Their room had big cozy beds, good air conditioning and a nice room service as well. But the best part is that one of the island´s best beaches was just on the hotel´s backyard. Just a walk down the stairs and they´d be there. Considering how hot the day already was, Manchas and Fabienne wanted to check out the beach immediately. The jaguar wanted to relax underneath a cozy parasol, while Fabienne wanted to have a nice swim there. After putting down the bags, the two got prepared. Manchas changed his usual attire to a cozy auburn T-shirt and tan shorts, with a sun hat and shades. He was also eager for the beach, because he had heard of the famous ice cream dishes on the cafe there too. "Are you ready, Fabienne?" Manchas asked, taking the parasol. The snow leopard was at a changing room at the moment. "Sure, darling. Let´s hit the beach", Fabienne said as she came from there. She wore a strapless dark blue bikini that matched her curvaceous and attractive figure perfectly, along with a sun hat and shades too. "You look great today", Manchas smiled as he took Fabienne by the paw. She put her tail around him flirtatiously as well. The two big cats headed towards the beach, holding hands and smiling lovingly at each other. In their hearts they knew this was going to be a great day for the two. It was only a beginning to a great Valentine´s Day romantic getaway. The beach was packed with mammals of all sorts that day, both from the Island and the other districts. Luckily, Fabienne and Manchas found a place there where the sun shined well enough for them. After taking a quick and refreshing swim in the ocean, Fabienne sat down with Manchas by the sun chairs as they enjoyed a big ice cream sundae for two that the jaguar had bought during her swim. It had everything from chocolate frosting to sprinkles. "You know, even though I´m a snow leopard, it´s not hard for me to get used to weather this hot in here", the beautiful feline reclined closer to Manchas, letting her fur dry in the sun. He loved the enticing touch of her fair coat. "Well, it´s certainly no problem for us jaguars though", he added while taking a sip from a can of soda. For a few minutes, the two just kept lying in the chair, with no care in the world. There were many sunny days on Outback Island, but rarely as hot as this day. "It reminds me of the time I reported the news on that flood in here two years ago. Luckily nobody got hurt, and the beach was evacuated in time", Fabienne remembered. "For all it´s´troubles, Zootopia sure always finds a way to make it through hardships", Manchas nodded. Just like he felt about his own experiences as one of the victims during the Nighthowler crisis. Manchas was happy to have survived its horrors and end up in a healthy relationship with his girlfriend after all that. And even before that, he did face some hardships during his job as the limo driver. But now, it was all slowly going away. "Palm trees, white sands, cold drinks, beautiful snow leopards....this is a true holiday paradise indeed", the jaguar adjusted his shades. "And don´t forget handsome jaguars either", Fabienne smiled slyly, causing him to blush. "Who would´ve expected the city´s favorite news anchor to be such a flirt?" he laughed. Manchas took the bikini-wearing snow leopardess in his arms and started petting her fur. Fabienne purred in delight: for a top-class predator, Manchas did have a gentle touch whenever he felt like it. "You´re such an adorable pussycat", he said as she meowed playfully and nuzzled him. Fabienne felt very pleased and happy while Manchas stroked her. He did have the kind of touch that made the leopardess feel like a woman. She knew in her heart that he was the right one for him. "Thanks, darling", she smiled. In time, the two left the beach and went to check out the shopping streets of Outback Island too. While not as full of mammals as the beach, there was still enough activity there. With all the multiplex cinemas, bug burger joints, bookstores and old-fashioned record stores, it had almost everything the most popular districts in Zootopia usually had. The marketplaces weren´t bad either, with all the fruit and souvenirs they sold. "We´re surely not in Tundratown anymore", Fabienne admired the place. When they reached the shopping galleria of the city, though, that´s where she really got excited. From new perfumes to a new pair of shorts, the leopardess found lots of new stuff to buy. There were even Valentine´s Day items on sale as well, and Manchas bought her a heart-shaped diamond necklace there too. "Oh Manchas, this is just too much! Thank you!" she blushed after the jaguar paid the item and placed it on her neck. "Anything for my Valentine kitty. Hmm..I wonder if this galleria has any fancy dinner spots for tonight?" Manchas pondered. After walking through the first floor, the jaguar found an answer to his question. There was a fancy restaurant named the Old Eucalyptus. The place looked great already from the outside, with crystal lamps and Australian plantlife decorating the area. Many mammals had booked already seats there for dinner, but there was still enough room for the two jungle cats too. “Are you thinking what I´m thinking?” Fabienne eyed the place, smiling at Manchas. “Yep”, he nodded. Both of them seemed to like the place already. They couldn´t wait for the evening to come. Fabienne and Manchas spent hours on the galleria and streets, shopping and having fun. After a week full of hard work, the two enjoyed all the rest and relaxation available to its full extent. However, they had saved the most romantic stuff for the evening. Around nine o´clock, the jaguar and the snow leopard walked towards the restaurant, wearing their finest formal attire. The latter had a lovely black cocktail dress that highlighted the curves of her feminine body, while Manchas had a suit similar to the one he wore as Mr Big´s limo driver, except without the hat. “A table for two!” he told a platypus waiter at the doorway, who led the two lovers into their table. Luckily for the two, the menu had special items for couples for lower prices. After looking through the menu carefully, Manchas and Fabienne ordered a seafood platter for two for starters, rotisserie chicken for the main course and chocolate cake for dessert. They also had the best wines the platypus recommended in the house. “Good timing for this occasion, I must say. And the food isn´t bad either”, the jaguar commented on how cheap these quality dishes were during the Valentine´s Day. “It´s days like this that remind me of how special this holiday is to us”, Fabienne looked at the couples around them. It reminded her of how much she enjoyed the company of the jaguar. He always listened to her worries and gave her help whenever necessary. Manchas was the most supportive mammal to her every time things were hard for her, and it was the other way around with him. She turned to his direction, and smiled to him warmly around the candlelight. “There is no mammal as handsome and caring as you are, Renato dear”, Fabienne said. “Thanks. A wonderful woman like you does deserve all the care I can give. And you sure picked up a great place for us to spend Valentine´s Day at, so I´m the more thankful one at least today”, Manchas sipped wine from his glass. However, while doing that, he couldn´t take his eyes off Fabienne´s lovely smile. That gaze was as inviting as one could be. It caused the jaguar´s heart to pound loudly. When the moment was right, Manchas approached her face and gave her furry cheek a tender smooch. The snow leopard closed her fair eyes as she let the feeling sink in. “Looks like I got the best dessert in the house”, she giggled. “You did indeed”, Manchas said as he paid the bill. But the moment they had waited the most was the one they saved for the last. Later at night, the two returned to the hotel room to share the rest of the night together. Luckily that part of the hotel was the most peaceful too, so nobody would bother them. Manchas and Fabienne got out of their clothes and went to the bed together to cuddle in natural state. Whenever couples in Zootopia cuddled that way, one could see that they were as romantic as a couple could be. It had been the case with Nick and Judy, and now it was the same way with the two big cats. “You´re so strong and handsome”, Fabienne sighed as his strong arms were draped around her. Like most jaguars, Manchas was very muscular, but his grip could be very gentle whenever he wanted it to be. “Look who´s talking, my feline beauty”, he said. That gentle yet strong touch made the leopardess feel blissful at that moment. He was the kind of mate Fabienne had always wanted to have, especially with his loyal and supportive personality. Seeing her natural beauty in its full glory made Manchas also feel like the luckiest mammal in the city. He was seeing the side of Zootopia´s most famous news anchor that nobody else had seen. Her most romantic and feminine side. Manchas stroked the soft fur on Fabienne´s chest and put his tail around her legs as he leaned closer to her. The beautiful leopardess purred so hard one could hear it from afar. It was just as loud as the jaguar´s heartbeat at that moment. Ever since he had dated Fabienne, he had always thought her to be a perfect match for him, but he didn´t expect moments like this with her to feel this wonderful. He felt like being in seventh heaven. “I love you, kitty”, he purred as his face was very close to hers. Manchas came onto her, like a predator did to a prey, and licked her face lovingly. She kept smiling sultrily yet happily while feeling his affection. “And I love you, my jaguar darling”, she said in a husky tone. The jaguar tightened his embrace on her and kissed her again, this time even harder. At that moment, the atmosphere couldn´t feel any more romantic. Only one candle was lighting the hotel room, with the bouquet Manchas had given her lying on the bed next to the two. It was also very quiet there, with only the sounds of purring and their hearts beating in the room. It had been the first Valentine´s Day either of them had ever spent with someone special, and the day had been as great as one can be. A loving bond had been born between the two, and it was now stronger than ever. There was no doubt about it, Manchas and Fabienne had found their perfect soulmates in each other. Category:Valentine´s Day stories Category:Date stories Category:Stories featuring the Outback Island Category:Romantic fics Category:Manbienne stories Category:Fabienne Growley/Manchas fics Category:Stories where Bogzelle is mentioned Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Trip stories Category:Holiday stories Category:Love Stories